


Day 16: Moist

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste un moment pervers pour Jack et Hiccup...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: Moist

**Author's Note:**

> ... ouais, c'est nul, je sais XD

Jack serrait son oreiller en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas miauler de plaisir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas l'effet qu'Hiccup avait sur lui dans ses moments si intimes.

_AAH ! Hi-Hic... m-méchant...

_Très élaboré comme insulte, Jack. Je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux.

_T-tais-toi au lieUUUUUUUU !!!

Il laissa sa tête retomber dans son oreiller. Hiccup prenait un malin plaisir à le faire languir de la sorte, et il le détestait pour ça.

Quand il avait vu dans un porno un homme léchait les fesses d'un autre, il avait d'abord trouvé ça étrange, mais en voyant cette langue finir dans l'anus de l'autre, il avait coupé la vidéo en retenant un haut-le-coeur qui le secoua à ce moment. Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une déviance limite sadomaso, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse avec l'auburn dans sa chambre après l'avoir ramené d'un nightclub. Jack s'était d'abord figé en sentant la langue de son partenaire sur la raie de ses fesses, mais lorsqu'il l'avait sentit la plonger en lui, il avait compris pourquoi ce geste revenait si souvent dans les pornos qu'il regardait. C'était maintenant un de ses gestes préférés, et Hiccup ne se gênait pas. Cette langue était si chaude et humide, toujours prête à le faire décoller, il se demandait parfois comment s'était possible.

Il mordit son oreiller en sentant le sexe de l'autre se frotter contre ses fesses alors que les lèvres de son amant cajolait sa nuque et ses épaules. Il sentit les doigts chauds d'Hiccup contre sa tempe tandis qu'il dégageait une mèche de ses cheveux argenté.

_J'y vais, bébé.

_Hmmmmm.

Jack était déjà paré et remonta un tant soit peu ses fesses pour son partenaire. Il lâcha un gémissement en le sentant en lui et mordit sa lèvre lorsqu'il bougea. Il n'y avait bien que ça de mieux, sentir son amant lui faire l'amour après l'avoir rendu cinglé avec sa langue pendant de trop longues minutes.

Il sentit une main sous son menton et bientôt, Hiccup plongea sa langue dans sa bouche. Comment un appendice qui avait séjourné plusieurs minutes dans la zone qu'on ne voudrait montrer à personne pouvait être aussi bon dans sa bouche ?


End file.
